


Plage sablefin

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Lorsqu'une blessure la cloue au sol, Goélise se découvre une âme de poétesse !Références à L'albatros de Charles Baudelaire, Marine de Paul Verlaine, Le soir au bord de mer de François-René de Chateaubriand, Le voyage d'Emile Verhaeren
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Plage sablefin

Goélise froncerait le nez si elle en était dotée.  
A cause de cette blessure à l’aile, elle ne pourrait pas voler avant un bon moment !  
Et au vu de ses capacités en tant qu’animal terrestre, elle ne serait pas opérationnelle de si tôt !

-Dis, Corayon… tu fais quoi, quand tu te blesses ?  
-Moi ? Oh, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, mes cornes repoussent très vite, alors… j’attends.   
-La chance… et toi, Krabby ?  
-Pareil pour moi: mes pinces repoussent rapidement, et plus fortes qu’avant, donc…   
-Je vois…   
-Ne déprime pas, Goélise: ça va te permettre de te reposer.  
-Oui, mais… je vais rester coincée au sol, pendant des semaines !  
-Ce sera moins facile qu’avec tes ailes, mais… tu peux quand même te déplacer, avec tes pattes…   
-Ça n’a rien à voir ! Je suis ridicule, au sol… d’une reine de l’azur, je passe à maladroite et honteuse, je laisse piteusement mes grandes ailes blanches comme des avirons traîner à côté de moi.  
-Je comprends bien que ce n’est pas facile, mais ne te laisse pas abattre !  
-Ce n’est pas juste pas facile: je suis une voyageuse ailée, et me voilà gauche et veule ! Moi naguère si belle, que je suis comique et laide !   
-En tout cas, cette blessure a révélé tes talents de poétesse…   
-Mais la Poétesse est semblable à la princesse des nuées, qui hante la tempête et se rit de l’archer. Exilée sur le sol au milieu des huées, mes ailes de géante m’empêchent de marcher…   
-… C’est vraiment une grosse déprime, hein ?  
-Oui…   
-Mais j’y pense: même si ton aile te fait mal, tu peux toujours planer ?   
-Je suppose…   
-Alors tu peux toujours partir te promener dans la région, en partant de la poste Bekipan ! Grâce à la falaise, tu auras de l’élan pour sauter, et te laisser porter par le vent…   
-Oui, si tu t’ennuies, tu pourras toujours aider les bekipans dans leur travail !  
-Vous croyez qu’ils accepteront ?  
-Mais bien sûr ! Et si tu décides de te reposer, tu pourras toujours tremper le bec dans l’eau ici.

Goélise se laissa, plusieurs fois, porter par le vent pour changer de paysage.

Mais, surtout, il regarda la mer, et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Car la mer était belle et claire et pleine de voyages.  
Et les flammes des horizons, comme des dents, mordaient le désir fou dans chaque coeur ardent.  
L’inconnu était bel et bien seul roi des volontés sauvages.  
Parfois, il se prenait même à penser que l’océan sonore palpitait sous l’œil de la lune en deuil. Ou encore que du deuil du soir se mourait la voix plaintive, et mollement l’un à l’autre enchaînés, les flots calmés expiraient sur la rive.

-Waouh, tu t’es vraiment découvert une vocation pour la littérature ! Finalement, cette blessure aura au moins eu un effet positif…  
-Finalement, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer.  
-Tu devrais faire publier tes poèmes, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Oh… ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, à mon avis. J’ai sûrement eu mes idées en les entendant chez quelqu’un d’autre. Et puis… je suis secouriste, je dois me remettre au travail !


End file.
